<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>little pearl you think you're in gold by monstermash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771561">little pearl you think you're in gold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstermash/pseuds/monstermash'>monstermash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Trans Character, Zelda is nonbinary and uses she/they</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:34:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstermash/pseuds/monstermash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They both look up at the Triforce and the two hollow eyed, golden figures beneath it, towering over a monstrous boar that spouts black and purple flames as it lays dying.</p><p>(Two sets of dark empty eyes, little voids peeking out from blank faces that shine with <em>Hylia's</em> blessing.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ganondorf &amp; Link (Legend of Zelda), Ganondorf &amp; Nabooru, Ganondorf &amp; Original Character(s), Ganondorf/Link (Legend of Zelda), Impa &amp; Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link &amp; Saria (Legend of Zelda), Link &amp; Zelda (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 13:99, Twilight Era (I)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>lmao guess who's been binge playing botw</p><p>got inspired to write this from bumofthewild's <a href="https://bumofthewild.tumblr.com/post/185621823339/botw-2-inspired-me-to-finally-get-cracking-on-all">short fancomic</a> (which took me <em>forever</em> to find again and the first chapter draws its dialogue from it.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The storm outside the mud-brick walls rages on, but here within Fort Khorra they're safe from the Sand Goddess' fury.</p><p>Vikram's eyes trail tiredly along the carved walls, ready to put today behind him. Meeting with the elders isn't usually so draining, but Koume and Kotake had decided to make an appearance for once and... he doesn't trust the Twinrova. His son's birth had been, and still is, a blessing to the Gerudo. The labor had been difficult, and Vikram almost hadn't survived it, but he had. The twins had even seemed a bit miffed by that fact when they had swanned in hours later and had all but demanded that he hand over Ganondorf to them.</p><p>Just like they had today at the council.</p><p>But Vikram had refused, both then and now.</p><p><em>"He must begin his training,"</em> either Koume or Kotake had hissed. <em>"If the Gerudo are to free themselves from beneath the fool King's thumb, then he must come with us."</em></p><p>And while he wants nothing more than for their people to be freed from Hylian rule, Ganondorf is too young. Conflict is inevitable, Vikram knows this, but his son deserves to have a childhood for as long as possible.</p><p>(He'd sooner drown in the dunes than let the Twinrova steal his son.)</p><p>Opening the doors to their rooms, he finds Ganondorf staring up at the intricate mosaics that sprawl all along the far wall from the nest of blankets and soft cushions that have been piled together by the crackling fire-pit. With a relieved sigh, he joins his son who immediately climbs into his lap, gold eyes still fixated on the bright blues, reds, and greens. On the story they told.</p><p>They both look up at the Triforce and the two hollow eyed, golden figures beneath it, towering over a monstrous boar that spouts black and purple flames as it lays dying.</p><p>(Two sets of dark empty eyes, little voids peeking out from blank faces that shine with <em>Hylia's</em> blessing.)</p><p>"Every one hundred years, a Gerudo male is born," Vikram begins, though Ganondorf knows this already, repeated by the Hylian clergy when they make their rounds among the Gerudo. Well, the more settled Gerudo; without the dune snakes or Gerudo sand steeds, there's no hope of them ever finding the more nomadic groups. "Prophecy says the darkness in his heart will consume him and lead our world to ruin. His destiny is to be slain by those blessed by Hylia."</p><p>His son's small hands clasp his right one, and Vikram knows without having to look down that there's a frown on Ganondorf's face.</p><p>(It's the same as Shadri's. Grief still makes his heart ache at the loss, heavy and sharp.)</p><p>"And then fate rewinds."</p><p>Vikram hugs him closer, resting his chin atop his head. "You must never let them find you. Do you understand, little one?"</p><p>Ganondorf twists around in Vikram's hold, so he eases back so his son can look him in the eye.</p><p>"Will I really grow up to be like that, baba?" he asks, glancing at the voids in golden faces.</p><p>"Of course not. We Gerudo are not bound by fate," Vikram smiles fondly, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "You're simply my son. And a sweet one, too."</p><p>He bites back a laugh at the way Ganondorf's nose scrunches up. <em>Yes, very much like Shadri,</em> Vikram decides, a bittersweet twist to his heart at the thought.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>trans masc Gerudo characters because i said so, and i find it hard to believe that there are <em>no</em> Gerudo men; they just may not have been physically born as such, but they're definitely there. also because i love Link being raised by fae like in OoT i'm bringing that back lmao</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 14:1, Glory Era</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i like the way dragon age does its years/centuries, so i'm borrowing that for this fic, especially since the LoZ series doesn't really keep track consistently? i could be wrong tho</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despite knowing this would happen, there's still the sourness of failure that blooms in Impa's chest.</p><p>The Sheikah are dedicated to protecting the royal line, to protecting Hyrule's Queens. Civil unrest? Yes. Assassination attempts? Absolutely. Unfortunate birth complications?</p><p>No.</p><p>Standing by the bassinet, hands clasped behind her back, Impa watches the open doorway as servants come and go, cleaning and preparing all while silently grieving. She pointedly doesn't look at the bed, at the white sheets covering the still form beneath. Nothing escapes her notice, and the thing she notices most is the Prince Consort's absence; Impa had never thought much of him, just another Hylian noble, but surely he should be here to see his wife and their—</p><p>The Princess fusses in her bassinet, drawing Impa's attention.</p><p>Two maids pause briefly before returning to their tasks, Impa watching out of the corner of her eye as she flexes her fingers. It's a Hylian practice that she'll never understand; no one is allowed to hold newborn Royals until they've been held first by either parent and named, and seeing as how the Queen is no longer able to do that and the Prince Consort has yet to show...</p><p>The older of the two, the dark haired maid Masie meets her gaze, and inclines her head slightly.</p><p>"Help me bring these down to the laundry, Nelea," Masie says, ushering the younger maid out.</p><p>Counting the beats in her head, Impa finally relaxes, reaching down with careful hands to break a long held - and cruel in this case - rule. The Princess is small, her face pink and wrinkled, both lighter and heavier than Impa had expected as she adjusts the infant in her arms. With a final glance at the covered figure in the bed, red eyes focus on the quickly quieting child.</p><p>"Hello, Zelda," Impa greets quietly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>despite being tagged as King Rhoam, the King is more based off of the one from OoT</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 13:99, Twilight Era (II)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leaning back against the mossy stump, Saria listens to the forest singing around her.</p><p>The long abandoned temple of Farore always gives her a sense of peace, but lately...</p><p>Lately, the stench of smoke and iron that has been carried on the wind for months now has been steadily getting closer and closer. The Great Deku Tree has been certain in his reassurance that no conflicts from the world outside could ever cross the threshold into the forest, and that had been enough for the other Kokiri to put aside their worries, but Saria hasn't been so sure.</p><p>She glances at the temple, at the destroyed grand staircase and the rusted spears and helmets that litter the ground around it.</p><p>Vague memories, of a time long since past when people still came to this temple, when it was still remembered by more than just her and the four sisters that she can faintly sense, still living within the crumbling, mossy walls.</p><p>All thoughts of the ruined temple leave her mind as the Koroks ever present chattering takes on a strange edge that grows rapidly.</p><p>Almost... <em>frantic.</em></p><p>Saria gets to her feet, staring without blinking at the trees. Watching, waiting.</p><p>
  <em>Something is coming.</em>
</p><p>Smoke and iron, fire and blood, drawing closer, closer, closer.</p><p>The forest is still.</p><p>Nothing happens for long moments, but Saria doesn't relax. Legs tense, ready to run at the first sign of—</p><p>A Hylian woman runs out from the tree line, awkwardly hunched as parts of dented armor fall from her. <em>A soldier.</em> It's the overpowering stench of blood that makes Saria recoil, but it's the woman's pain that rolls off her in waves that keeps the Kokiri too stunned to move. Wild eyes peer out from behind the tangled curtain of yellow hair, focusing on right on Saria.</p><p>"Please," the soldier calls out in heavily accented Kokiri, which shocks Saria even more. She thought when the temple fell, when it had been raided, that the forest speech would've been forgotten by the outside world as well. Apparently, it hadn't. "Wait, please."</p><p>Stilted. halting words to match the soldier's limp as she draws closer, and Saria notices that the soldier is carrying something.</p><p>Something small and wriggling in the woven green and gold blanket it's wrapped in.</p><p>"Please," the soldier gasps again, holding the bundle out to her. "My son. Link."</p><p>Carefully, Saria reaches out for the child, and as soon as she has him in her arms the soldier's legs give out. Looking down at him, Saria is met with eyes as blue as Forget-Me-Nots. Memories of mothers with their children come back to her, how her and the other Kokiri would play with them. Simpler times.</p><p>"Is Link his name?" she asks, finally looking away from the child who she guesses is at least two winters old.</p><p>The soldier nods tiredly, hands clasped over her side where the blood flows heaviest. "Old stories. Never forgot. A hope. A link of worlds."</p><p>Just looking at her Saria can tell the soldier is fading fast, and here, deep in the Lost Woods of the forest, well...</p><p>Biting her lip, Saria comes to a decision.</p><p>With a spark, she pulls in the tiniest bit of the forest towards the woman. Just enough to get her to the Great Deku Tree. Enough so the soldier doesn't end up like the sisters, or like the rusted remains of armor scattered across the clearing.</p><p>"Come," Saria tells her with a sad smile as she helps the soldier stand and adjusts how her hold on Link. "You haven't forgotten, so you won't be forgotten either."</p><p>Saria is there when the soldier finally passes at the roots of the Great Deku, just like she had been there when the temple burned in the name of a new, Hylian-made Goddess, and she had been there when most of the Kokiri returned to the Great Deku's boughs out of grief.</p><p>Saria was there, so Saria remembers.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>